Heirs of Slytherin
by KitLee
Summary: What should I say? Hmmm, I don't want to give anything away. It's not exactly what you may think. It mainly deals with events way back in the days of the Hogwarts founders.


Heirs of Slytherin  
by KitLee  
  
A/N: This is an idea that I had about the founders and their kids. I know that this is supposed to have happened at least one thousand years ago, so I don't know if the names are quite right. Please, please read/review! I would love any and all feedback.  
  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters (Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, the Weasley family, and Hogwarts) aren't mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, etc.  
  
  
Once upon a time, in a place called Hogwarts . . .  
  
There was a little girl named Virginia Gryffindor, the daughter of Godric Gryffindor and his longtime love Helga Hufflepuff. Little Virginia was wonderfully happy at Hogwarts, first as a child and then as a student. She was placed in her father's house, and there she made many friends. Her best friend by far was young Kevin Weasley, the only heir to the Weasley fortune.  
  
But then, when Virginia was in her sixth year of Hogwarts, she fell in love with Draco Slytherin.  
  
Draco Slytherin was the only child of Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw. Although Salazar had already left Hogwarts, he sent his only son there, partially to learn and partially to spy. Draco was a very handsome, dark boy: tall and thin, with black hair and brilliantly green eyes.  
  
Virginia Gryffindor, who had been a beautiful child, was also a beautiful young woman. She had flaming red hair, clear gray eyes, and fair skin dotted with freckles. Her disposition was like her appearance, bright and sunny.  
  
Draco returned her affections, and the two soon began courting. During her sixth year, they seemed to make the perfect couple. Like a Yin-Yang, they complemented one another. Her parents, who did not think highly of his father or him, began to support their relationship. Everyone expected that they would marry as soon as she graduated Hogwarts.  
  
Beneath their picturesque courtship, however, there was something deeper and less perfect. Every night they would sneak into an empty room and conduct a mad, passionate love affair. Virginia knew that this wasn't proper, knew the dangers, but she didn't care. Her affair with Draco was exciting and intense. Plus, she loved him deeply and was willing to do anything for him.  
  
Too soon, however, school ended. Their last night together, they met in the empty hospital wing. Lying together in one of the beds and looking nervous, Virginia told Draco that she was pregnant.  
  
She had expected kind words, gentle kisses, and everything else required for him to sweep her off her feet and into marriage. But instead, he told her coldly that he could not and would not marry her. Then he walked away.  
  
Virginia collapsed, sobbing onto the bed. Soon, though, Kevin Weasley entered. He had heard her sneaking out and had followed her.  
  
Virginia poured out the entire story to him, crying on his shoulder. Kevin sat silently for a while, and then proposed.  
  
The following year, Virginia did complete her seventh year at Hogwarts. She studied on her own with textbooks and took the tests that the other students did. Kevin, her husband, had graduated the previous year with Draco; so once the baby was born, he took care of it. Kevin Weasley worked hard to support Virginia and her son.  
  
Kevin promised to raise Virginia's son, whom they named Roald, as his own. He was never able to give her any other children. In time, little Roald grew and attended Hogwarts. He, like his parents, was sorted into Gryffindor house, and he eventually married and had several children, still assuming that he was a full-born Weasley.  
  
And that is the true origin of the Weasley family. They got their red hair from Godric Gryffindor, their freckles from Helga Hufflepuff, their blue eyes from Rowena Ravenclaw, and their tendency towards large families from none other than Salazar Slytherin. 


End file.
